Sophie Hoshizora
"The rose is the same symbol of love". Sophie's catchphrase Sophie Hoshizora is the main character of Mythic Constellation Pretty Cure. She is the leader of the PreCures and a popular fashion model. Story Sophie is 15th years old and is in the École Abbé Lumiere and is the president of the cooking club. She is the biggest fan of Miku and her best friend Sophie admires the clothes Miku made herself Miku always add diamonds,strass,and brilliant powder in her face and hair. Miku has two she made herself calls Moon Jewelry and Wild Queen. Sophie's parents are stylists and Sophie hopes she can follow her way and she designing her own brand not officialy called Sun of Espanã.Sophie's favorite foods are tapas,gaspacho,tortillas,paëllas and churros her favorite sport is artistic ice skating her favorite color is blood red. One day Sophie find a necklace shaped like a stars with a black light and she wear it and instantly becomes evil and Midashi her boyfriend becames worried for her because she was different and she had a new transformation: Cure Dark Scorpio (Kyua Daku Sasori-za) and was in the hold of the Dark Stars, Midashi was trying to retrived her her memory and gives her a kiss, Sophie remember the moments she spents with her friends and Midashi and hug him and start crying she say to him: "I love you!" and she instantly recovered her memory. Becoming a PreCure Sophie is attacked by a Dark Star a day she was walking in a model agency and an agent who is a dark star kidnapped Sophie but her fairy Scorpia transform into a gem and Sophie's dreams transforms into a Constellation Mirror and Sophie transforms into Cure Scorpio and use the Fire Storm to purify the star.Sophie is the first PreCure and is the leader her fairy decide to create the PreCure House an special house only PreCure can have because it's a reunion points for the Precures and Scorpia decided to create the Constellation Palette to recolts the Crystal Gems. Becoming a Model and stylist Sophie is exciting because she has a meeting with a fashion agent who recrutes models and the agent told Sophie "she has a incredible fashion sense" after seeing Sophie design and creates a flamenco-themed oufit and choose her to be the new model and stylist Sophie pass and won the audition, Sophie already became a popular model with a espagnol accent in her clothes and Sophie became the most Popular Model. Etymology Sophie comes to the Greek Sophia wich means wisdom. Hoshi means stars and zora (sora) means sky. Sophie Hoshizora means starry sky of wisdom. Items *'Constellation Mirror': (Seiza Miraa) Its the main item who can transform her into a PreCure when she say: "PreCure! Constellation Transformation" (Purikyua! Seiza Henshin!) and insert a Constellation Stone (Seiza Suton) and transform instantly into a PreCure. *'Constellation Stone': (Seiza Suton) Its a diamond like shaped stone who Sophie insert it and in the constellation mirror in a zone shaped like the stone for insert it and the mirror has a amount of stars and the galaxy and Sophie draw the sign of her constellation and she can transform into a PreCure. *'Scorpio Whip': (Sasori-za Hoippu) Its a red whip with a golden handle with a red ruby scorpion at the handle and the whip is red shaped like the tail of a scorpio (like her braids in the front of her head). With this braid she can use three attacks: Fire Whip,Double Illusion and Flare Butterfly. *'Scorpio Blade': (Sasori-za Buredo) Its a golden blade with a red jewelry handle and is able to transform the blade into fire,her attacks are Fire Lame and Lightning Wave. Attacks *'Fire Whip': (Kasai Hoippu) Sophie take her whip and moves it three times and when she say: "Fire Whip"( Kasai Hoippu) and a fire comes from the whip and can burn a wave of ennemies. *'Double Illusion': (Dabaru Irusion) Sophie took her whip and makes it straight and and she instantly multplied and have in the left and right side three copies of her in red and and when she say:"Double Illusion!" (Dabaru Irusion!) her other copies of her starts attacking with the whip her ennemi. *'Flare Butterly': (Fuleaa Butafurai) Sophie takes her whip and and starts spinning on herself and red fire butterflies comes from it and flies to her ennemies and burn them and explodes. *'Fire Lame': (Faia Remu) Sophie take her blade and it start lightning and when she say "Fire Lame!" (Faia Remu!) a shining wave of fire comes from it burn every barrier on it. *'Lightning Wave': (Laitoningu Ouaivu) Sophie took her blade and it starts shining with a red light and when she shouts "Lightning Wave!" (Laitoningu Ouaivu!) and smash it on the earth and a wave of a red light protect her and burn off her ennemies. Trivia *Her theme color is rose red *Her favorite foods are paëlla and churros. *Her favorite sport is figure skating. *Her passions and hobby are fashion and modeling. *She has her own brand called Sun of Espanã. *She is the leader of the PreCures **She is the second cure to have red as her main color. **She is the fourth cure to have fire as her main power. *She is a popular model and stylist. *She is the biggest fan of Miku and her bestfriend. *Her fairy is Scorpia. *Her favorite musics and dance are J-Pop,Flamenco and Tango. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Red Cures Category:Mythic Constellation Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures